


Writing Back Home

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: Wil has trouble writing a letter back home, so Lyn helps him blow off some steam. Partly inspired by their support.





	

Wil sat alone in the Caelin barracks, penning a letter by dim candlelight. He was instructed by Lady Lyndis to write back to his parents back home, but such a seemingly simple task proved to be near impossible; what could he say, for them to forgive almost five years of absence? It was quite a troublesome predicament, almost enough to send him to sleep where he sat... but he had to stay focused. For himself, and for her.  
  
Unfortunately, his mind wandered to pleasurable and deplorable things. His first thought was of Serra, a cleric who had assisted their little legion during the rebellion against Lundgren. But that just wouldn’t do. Her attention was mostly focused towards her so-called steward, Erk, and while her abilities with a healing staff were very soothing, her personality was anything but. His second thought was of Rebecca, his childhood crush. Indeed, she was a pretty girl, but thinking of her only reminded him of the life he’d already left behind. So, he supposed, there was only one last woman with a prominent role in his life, someone very close to him right now. His liege, Lady Lyndis herself. He soon realised that fantasising about her brought him more joy than even Rebecca once did – perhaps he really did have a thing for green hair, just like Dan said. The slender curve of her hips, how her tits would lightly bounce as she practised her swordsmanship, the way the wind’s gentle breeze would entice him with a split-second flash of underwear...!  
  
_“Just what do you think you’re doing!?”_ a female voice called from behind him. The shock made him jump against the desk, ink spilling across what little progress he had made in his letters. He quickly fixed himself back into his underwear, turning around to meet the object of his affections herself, Lady Lyndis. Her hands were rested irritably upon the very same curved waist he had been daydreaming about just moments before, and her usually gentle face now sported an uncharacteristic scowl – clearly, he was in big trouble.  
  
_“L-lady Lyndis!? How long have you been standing there?”_  
  
_“Around the time you started muttering about my breasts.”_  
  
He could detect it in her voice. She was trying to remain calm and cordial like any real noblewoman should; but right now, she was just barely managing to control her unbridled fury.  
  
_“I can... I can explain. You see, I was writing that letter back home, just like you asked me, and I was... I was suffering from a little writer’s block.”_ There was no point in lying now, not like the hole he was in could sink any deeper. _“I just needed a distraction. Please forgive me.”_  
  
_“Look... you finishing that letter is of the utmost importance to me. I’d...”_ she paused, trying to regain her dignity. _“I’d prefer it if you didn’t think about me in such a vulgar way.”_  
  
_“Of course, m’lady! I’ll get right back to it.”_  Eager to end the conversation, he quickly attempted to move back to his desk to recover the ink-stained letter and quill, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a hushed whisper in his ear, her voice slow and deliberate.  
  
_“If I were to help you... ease your tensions... would you be able to write faster?”_  
  
Was he dreaming this? Was Lyndis, lady of Caelin, asking to help him get off? Surely not.  
  
_“I... I could not. You are the woman I am sworn to protect.”_  
  
Even if his very soul screamed for him to say yes, and indeed it was, he could not. He was a knight first and foremost, and no knight should take advantage of a fair maiden.  
  
_“And in return, is it not the duty of a Princess to provide for her subjects? Please, Wil. Let me help you.”_  
  
Pushing him down on the chair, she sat herself on his lap and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her lips tasted... earthy, but in a good way. Like the fresh scent of an untouched field of plain, a scent that was uniquely “Lyn”. He couldn’t help but draw himself further into her with each little suckle of tongue and lip, his hand reaching up to fondle her breast. Since she didn’t wear a bra, as he imagined was customary for her nomadic garb, he could feel her nipple through the thin fabric. Every time he touched it, she gasped just a little bit more into his mouth and pulled a little harder into their passionate kiss. With a little assistance from Lyndis herself, he managed to undo the bindings that kept her clothes in place, feeling the toned muscle of her stomach and arms as he fumbled to take it off. Her dress hung loose around her waist, leaving her upper half naked, as she grabbed the sides of his temples and pulled Wil the closest they could go, until their tongues intertwined in each other’s mouth, hungrily devouring the other. The years of loneliness both felt bled into this one moment of uninterrupted passion. After a few minutes of nothing but the wet sounds of mouth-to-mouth lovemaking filling the barrack walls, she pulled herself away to catch breath. Wil moved to her slender neck, leaving kisses that would surely require a scarf to hide the next morning - damn the fact it should ever come. He moved faster and faster down the neck, leaving kisses along her collarbone and shoulder until the pleasure made her posture shift further upward and he could return to her breasts, this time with his mouth, planting little kisses and suckles on and around her areola (which were surprisingly small, especially for breasts so moderately sized). Slowly, she pushed herself off him, balancing her now-weak body on her knees against his thighs, eyeing the bulge in his trousers with an unsatisfied hunger.  
  
With equal measures haste and clumsiness, she began to unbuckle his smallclothes and take out his erect member - managing to do so - but only to look at it with a worrisome mixture of confusion and apprehension, despite her earlier sexual fervour.  
  
_“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”_ Wil asked through bated breath.  
  
_“I’ll be fine,”_ she claimed, her voice slightly shaking. _“This is my first time doing something like this, but I’m not stupid.”_  
  
She took a few tentative kisses and licks of the tip, eventually steeling herself and taking an inch or two into her mouth, a feeling so delightful Wil could still barely believe it.  
  
_“Is this okay?”_ she asked, dick still in her mouth, sweeping the bangs of hair from her eyes while staring into his. What was she saying? Of course it was. Nothing could please him better.  
  
“ _It is. Keep going. It feels so good, Lady Lyndis_.”  
  
“ _Call me Lyn_.”  
  
“ _Ah... of course... Lyn_.”  
  
In truth, it was getting a little difficult to balance himself, what with all the pleasure. He placed one hand on the back of the chair and another on Lyn’s head, encouraging her to take his cock a little further in. She did so with relative ease, only gagging a little, but eventually taking every inch to the base. This time, it was definitely too much. She was sucking him dry with all the expert of a pro whore, and he was about to blow.  
  
_“Lady Lyndis... I mean, Lyn... I’m going to cum...!”_  
  
Lyn moaned in response, obviously a word of encouragement muffled by the sudden pulse of his cock as he finished too early for her to react fast enough, his load spurting everywhere – some spilling down her throat, the majority oozing down her chin and drooping onto her breasts. She choked a little, not entirely accustomed to the unique aftertaste of sticky cum. She seemed quick to acquire a taste for it, though, judging by how eagerly she scooped up the remaining remnants on her wet breasts, a combination of his juices and saliva, licking it off the fabric of her fingerless gloves and eventually the fingers themselves, each one a delicacy for her to savour.  
  
_“You’ll finish that letter for me now, won’t you, Wil?”_ she asked with a devilish grin on her face, her suppressed lust awakened and every word dripping with newfound eroticism. _“Of course, if you ever get backed up again, you can come see me.”_  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
